


Meeting the Parents With No Undo Allowed

by Jade_Dragoness



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Meeting the Parents, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sam's Parents Ship It, Trope Bingo Amnesty, Trope Bingo Round 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Sam despairs over his parents ever accepting the idea that he is NOT dating Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Parents With No Undo Allowed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Trope Bingo Round 5 Amnesty.

“I'm really having regrets right now,” Sam complained as he plopped down next to Steve on the wooden back porch steps. Steve had been flipping through that damned file again, which he tried to hide but he was nowhere near fast enough even with his super-soldier reflexes. 

Steve shot him a poorly hidden guilty look which Sam ignored because he'd already said his piece about it. And Sam really hated to sound like a broken record. Especially with this man.

“Regrets?” Steve asked softly. That deep furrow appeared between his eyebrows, it only ever showed up when he was worried or confused. That look had shown up way too often over the last month. That and the raccoon eyes from lack of sleep had finally snapped Sam's cool and so he had set his foot down, insisting on this pit stop. Because for a freaking super-soldier to end up getting worn so thin... yeah, it was time for a break. Way past time.

“Yeah, man. Bringing you home to the folks,” Sam said waving back to the house where he could hear the murmur of his parents' voices though the screen door. Sam loved his parents but sometimes... he wondered it if was too late to start declaring he was adopted and shared no blood with these crazy people. Yeah, it probably was decades too late.

The furrow on Steve's forehead deepened with worry, Sam was sure. This time Steve also looked hurt and badly trying to hide it away. Sam had no idea why the man even bothered to try the poker face bit. He failed so much. He mentally swore to never take the man to Vegas or Atlantic City. Or anywhere near a card game.

Sam poked Steve's broad chest – Ow! Damn, what was he made of? Rock? – with his right forefinger, mock-scowling. “My mom and dad are convinced that we're dating. My mother just told me she was glad I was finally moving on after losing Riley. And that she can't wait to tell the neighbors that her son is dating Captain America.”

Steve blinked. 

“And I like you Steve, just not like that,” Sam grumbled. 

“Really?” Steve asked, amusement rippling through his voice. 

Sam nodded.

Sam nearly jumped out of his skin when his dad poked his head out the door. “Well, you can't blame us for thinking you were dating him, Sammy. You haven't brought a girl home since high school.”

Sam's mother peered at Sam and Steve around his dad's shoulder. “And you know we loved Riley.”

“I wasn't dating Riley either!” Sam protested. 

His parents exchanged skeptical looks. “That's not what he said,” Sam's mom called out behind her as she turned back to the kitchen. 

Sam sputtered in disbelief, “He said what?!” 

Steve, the heartless bastard, just cracked up beside him. Then – the _asshole_ – swung an arm around Sam's shoulders and drew him close. Sam tried to escape but the arm didn't move an inch.

Stupid super-soldier and their stupidly enhanced strength.

Steve's face was perfectly serious as he asked, “Sam... are you saying you brought me home to meet your folks.... and we're not getting married?” 

The added kicked puppy-dog eyes was too much, in Sam's opinion, because it made him feel weirdly guilty.

“Are you kidding me?” Sam wailed.

“You can call me: Dad,” Sam's dad said to Steve, sounding entirely too enthusiastic to Sam's ears. He was reminded all over again that his father really put the fanatic in fan when it came to the Howling Commandos.

Which reminded him, he so needed to get Steve out of here before Dad started asking for signatures on his collectibles or stories about Gabe Jones which had never made it out to the public.

“Oooh! I should show you Sam's baby pictures!” Sam's mother called out.

Steve grinned as he called back, “I would love that, m'am.”

Sam eyed him suspiciously, he sounded entirely too sincere. Sam declared loudly, “I hate all of you. And I'm not dating Captain America!”

End


End file.
